The Internet
by Sabaku No Jen Jen
Summary: Sasuke finds his old friend on the internet. but what will happen when this friend come to town.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay question before I start. If it is your own site can you put it as the site for on here? Because the credit is going to the right person. Although my site isn't finished yet so all of you won't be able to go on yet. Especially if my internet keeps going what it is doing. Oh and some of the stuff on here will NOT be on my site. Well a lot of it actually.

Sasuke trudged through his house. He was tired but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. It was three o'clock in the morning. He had just gotten off his shift. He was now Sakura's assistant as much as he hated it. He wanted to be a real ninja not some medic helper. He sometimes thought if he really should've come back to the Leaf Village. He frowned. _No. I can't think like that. I have to be optimistic although I don't want to be. Like I have to be optimistic that Gaara won't hate me, and will actually like-like me. Yeah right. I _so _need a reality check. Gaara probably hates me even more now and he always will. _Sasuke sighed at his thoughts._ Can't I let myself just dream? Seriously, I am starting to talk to myself! Maybe I am as insane as the villagers say. _Sasuke sighed for the second time since he got home, for the 568th time since his shift. Not like anyone was counting.

_I should stop bringing myself down. Maybe I should go online to see if any of my friends are on, probably not. Shut up, self! At least Naruto has to be. Please Naruto has probably been asleep since ten. So thirteen hours ago. _Sasuke went over to the computer even though he knew that probably no one would be on his favorite site. He got on and noticed he had a friend request, "Suna Dyavol, interesting name. Sand Devil," _It reminds me of Gaara, but why would Gaara send me a friend request? It probably isn't him. _Sasuke wanting to find out who this sand devil was Sasuke hit the confirm button. He looked at his profile once again. _"One friend online." _"I wonder who could be on this early. Go figure it is that sand devil guy. Well mine as well find out his name," Sasuke said, hitting the chat button on Sand Dravol's name.

SasukeTheImpaler, "Hello."

SunaDyavol, "Hey."

SasukeTheImpaler, "Uhhh hi. Sorry I am a little uncomfortable because I don't know who you are"

SunaDyavol, "Me too. Well I know who you are but I am still uncomfortable."

SasukeTheImpaler, "So what should I call you?"

SunaDyavol, "Panda if you don't mind. What shall I call you?"

SasukeTheImpaler, "Sasuke because you haven't actually met me."

SunaDyavol, "Yes I have, but anyways. Why are you up so late, Uchiha?"

SasukeTheImpaler, "Late night work shift, just got done with it."

SunaDyavol, "Oh fun."

SasukeTheImpaler, "I know. I just can't wait till I can actually leave the village."

SunaDyavol, "I am leaving next week for Konaha. I am excited to see my friends, including you, Uchiha."

SasukeTheImpaler, "Who are you?"

SunaDyavol, "I think you could figure it out if you thought about it, sexy," as Sasuke read this he got extremely confused. He only knew three people in Suna and the only one that would be a 'devil' would NOT call him sexy. Just as Sasuke was starting to process who this person was the unknown 'friend' explained his last word, "Sorry my sister stole my computer and decided to embarrass me," Sasuke finally put two and two together.

SasukeTheImpaler, "Gaara!"

SunaDyavol, "No, the Easter Bunny."

SasukeTheImpaler, "Cool. Are you gonna give me candy?"

SunaDyavol, "Depends. What _type _of candy?"

SasukeTheImpaler, "The sweet and sour kind."

SunaDyavol, "I can do that. ;) Give me a week," Sasuke was confused then realized why Gaara was winking.

SasukeTheImpaler, "G-Gaara! I didn't mean it like that!"

SunaDyavol, "LOL I know you didn't."

SasukeTheImpaler, "Well Gaara I am going to go. Talk to you later."

SunaDyavol, "K. I will see you later Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke to the sound of footsteps on the floor. Knowing his roommate, Sai, was on a mission and shouldn't be back for a whole week more. Curiosity took hold of the Uchiha. As silent as the raven could he snuck to where the sounds where coming from, the kitchen. He turned to corner and saw a blond and a pinkette, "What the hell are you two doing in here?" the two looked up startled at the sudden sound.

"Granny wants us. So we came here to get you, then you scared us. Happy?" Naruto explained. He looked not happy that Sasuke was able to manage to sneak up on him.

"Okay. Let me get dressed and then we will go," Sasuke went back to his room and dressed quickly. A few minutes later he looked at himself in his body mirror. Happy with it, he walked out to his teammates, "Okay lets get this over with I want to do something today," with that they left.

"Well Well. Look at Mr. Uchiha all up and ready. Do you know why I called you here?" Tsunade asked. She knew that she was annoying the Uchiha and she was loving it. She didn't like him after all. Sasuke tried to keep his cool, he did NOT like people calling him Mr. Uchiha. He stared at the blond in front of him with a blank expression. He wasn't going to lose his cool right before Gaara got here. For he knew if he snapped at her she would make him work all month, with only 1 hour breaks. Yes the woman was very evil. To Sasuke sometimes even eviler than Orochimaru. And he killed Orochimaru for being a complete bastard.

"No, I do not lady Hokage," he said as politely as he could to it. The woman smirked and looked at the raven with disappointment.

"Well, the Kazekage is coming. I need you to escort him, to the village and find him a place to stay. You hear me Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded keeping his face emotionless but on the inside he was doing a happy dance that would put him on the top five creeps list at number one.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" When the woman nodded Sasuke left. Naruto pouted and looked at the woman.

"Why did you call us in here if you only wanted to talk to him?"

"Because Naruto I need you two to watch him. I don't trust him."

"Then why have him on this mission?" Naruto asked. He must admit he would prefer to be on this mission because he had quite the crush on the Kazekage.

"Because Naruto, Kazekage-san asked for Sasuke personally. Is that enough reason for you?" Both chunnin were dumbstruck. Why would the Kazekage ask for Sasuke when they used to hate each other? Why not Naruto? They were friends after all, "Would you two leave? You look like your brain dead," the two teens walked out, still as confused as they were when they walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke logged on to the chat site that evening to see he had six friends were on. He scrolled through the names. _Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Shika- Wait Gaara is on. Yay! _Sasuke mentally corrected himself. _I mean cool. _The Kazekage might be able to get many people to act like school girls if he wanted, but not the Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke would _not_ let himself lose his cool, ever, even if it was the Sabaku No Gaara. Sasuke took a few deep breaths and clicked on the alias of SunaDyavol.

SasukeTheImpaler, "Hey, I just got the news. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted me as your body guard?"

SunaDyavol, "It's more fun to let you find out the hard way."

SasukeTheImpaler, "That'snot fair Kazekage-sama."

SunaDyavol, "You will get over it and don't call me that."

SasukeTheImpaler, "You are such a jerk!"

SunaDyavol, "Hey! Remember you are talking to a higher rank! Just kidding Sasuppi."

Sasuke could feel Gaara's nonexistent smile. Gaara might be happy but he doesn't smile. It made Sasuke wonder why. Sasuke contemplated a reason why, maybe after a life like Gaara's you don't smile. Granted Sasuke didn't smile either. The chat dinged bringing Sasuke's attention back to reality.

SunaDyavol, "Hey did you forget me?"

SasukeTheImpaler, "Sorry, I was busy thinking."

SunaDyavol, "More like you were undressing Ino with your mind. Lol jk"

SasukeTheImpaler, "EWWW! That's so gross. First of all I am gay. Second you choose the least attractive girl in the world. Hell Sakura is prettier than Ino."

SunaDyavol, "I put just kidding, and WHAT?!"

SasukeTheImpaler, "What you don't agree the Sakura is prettier than Ino?"

SunaDyavol, "No, that's not it. You're gay?"

SasukeTheImpaler, "Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you. I am GAY! Please tell me you aren't a homophobe and that you don't want to be my friend anymore because next week would be rather awkward."

SunaDyavol, "No it just took me by surprise. I am gay too. Now that I think about it your clothing when you were at Oro's was quite slutty in a girly way."

SasukeTheImpaler, "Shut up! It wasn't slutty, it was sexy."

SunaDyavol, "Maybe to Oro, but I prefer non-sluts. They are always prettier in the end."

SasukeTheImpaler, "What do you mean?"

SunaDyavol, "Shit! Sorry but I have to go. Talk to you later, Sasuke?"

SasukeTheImpaler, "Yeah, bye."

_SunaDyavol has signed out._

_Damn now I have to talk to someone else. Hmm who is still on? Naruto and Shikamaru, ugh I don't want to talk to either of them. Well then, I guess I will sign off. _Before Sasuke could sign off he got a message from an unknown user.

Mad, "I know you like Gaara. Be careful, Sasuke. Someone will end up hurt if you don't. Don't tell anyone I told you this."

Sasuke tried to find the sender but it wasn't in his contacts. Sasuke sighed and brushed off the message. He resolved that tomorrow he would ask if anyone knew who Mad was. Sasuke signed off and logged off his computer. He had lain down and could only hope that someone knew who this person was.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up at six to get ready for work. He dressed in green scrubs and gelled his hair in its usual spikes. Sasuke sighed for the first time for today, not that anyone is counting yet. Sasuke looked at himself in the full length mirror in his room. The jade in his scrubs reminded Sasuke of Gaara's jade eyes, even if the last time he saw Gaara his eyes were his demons eyes.<p>

Sasuke looked at the bags under his eyes and sighed once he realized that he would be questioned about them. Another of the many reasons Sasuke hated working with doctors. They noticed and called out your health problems. You could be with a patient and they would bring it up like they were your mother. Sasuke was tired of being treated as a child.

_I can't wait to be free of these medic ninja. They are such nosy and loud creatures. _"Kami, if one of them points out my health conditions in front of a patient today I will strangle them. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked the sky. Taking the silence as a 'no' he sighed again. A smirk came to Sasuke's face_. Maybe I should start counting how many times I sigh a day. Well tally and then count after the day is through. It would be more entertaining than doing unnecessary paperwork. Damn I would still have to do paperwork but at least I get to have fun with it. _

Sasuke walked out of his apartment with a notebook, pen, and a smile on his face. Only a six more days till Gaara got here. If he didn't have too much pride he would squeal like a girl. Sasuke had to take a few deep breaths to stop himself from squealing._ No one has ever heard an Uchiha squeal and today isn't going to be the first. _

On the walk Sakura ran up to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, ready for work?"

"No," was the answer the Uchiha gave her. He was already irritated by her voice. _How am I supposed to survive tonight when her voice is just so annoying? How am I going to get through however long I have left with her too?! I am going to either go insane or die from irritation. _Sakura just smiled and walked into her office Sasuke followed begrudgingly.

"So how about you get started on some reports and other paper work? I am going to go check up on some of the patients" Sakura's question wasn't really a question. She was the boss after all and Sakura wouldn't let Sasuke say no anyways. Well, at least not without punching him into oblivion first. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

He sat in the chair that sits across from Sakura's huge comfy chair on the other side of her large desk. Sakura smiled and left after making sure Sasuke was working. _Kami she is such a bitch. I am not even allowed to sit in her chair when she is gone. This fucking wooden chair is so uncomfortable! Kami I hate her. When did she become such a bitch? I should ask Naruto later. He wants to take me out to ramen tomorrow. I wonder why, I mean he rarely offers to pay for anything. I guess when you are getting ready to become the sixth Hokage and you get a good pay raise maybe you begin to pay off your debts._

Sasuke began to work. If a large portion of the paperwork wasn't finished by the time Sakura filled out by her. _Ugh paperwork is shit. I wonder what Gaara is doing. Maybe he is cursed with paperwork too._

* * *

><p>In the Kazekage's office a certain red head sneezed and then went back to his paperwork.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Sorry but I just had to add in that last little bit about Gaara. Love you all. So sorry for not updating but believe me or not I actually have a life and my schooling is a pain in the ass. And my time not being taken up with school (aka summer) is being spent with my nerdy friends, reading other people's fanfictions, and the occasional acting out fanfictions with my friends. Yeah, I know neglecting my duties but can you really blame me? Well yeah you probably can. Oh a really good fan fiction that my friend showed me is Adult Video by Bullwinkle's Lady. It is NOT a serious story it's just amusing<strong>

**With an eternity of nerdiness,**

**J**


End file.
